Not here Not now
by uni.space.dam
Summary: Piper and Annabeth are world famous models. They've worked forever hard and are taking a vacation in the Bahamas. They thought they get to vacation, you know meet boys, avoid paparazzi, and just be girls. They get some of their wishes as the paparazzi is no where in sight but when two boys come along that they weren't expecting what are they gonna do? Rated for language an themes.
1. Chapter 1

New story. Yay. #yoloswagandallthatshit Lemme get one thing straight. There most likely will be zero lemons in this just maybe some smut moments cuz I like to fangirl... It happens. Its more for language and actions. So... Ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Piper POV

Finally. Vacation is finally here. Thank the gods above us all. Anna and I have really needed a break. We are world famous models and its a lot of work. I have had so many cameras take my picture, that sometimes its hard to see. I have nightmares about flashes. Another bad thing about the whole modeling thing is that you never know who your real friends are.

Like I had a friend, Drew, and when I became a model, I invited her to come along for the ride. Then I guess she felt threatened by all the attention I was receiving. She told me that I was "stealing her spotlight" and that I had to "choose between being her friend as her shadow or a model". Obviously I left her sorry ass. Never looked back. She was never nice to me anyway. Just stole my old boyfriend and told me I was fat to make herself feel better.

I was her friend to boost her self-esteem and then I figured out that by boosting her self-esteem, I was lowering my own. Then I met Annabeth. She became my instant best friend and we took on the modeling world as a team. We've been inseparable. She's like the sister I never had. I was an only child, my mom left us, and my dad was an actor, therefore I was always alone. So was Anna though. She had it worse than I. She ran away from her family when she was seven. That's bravery right there.

Anyway, we are on our way to the most beautiful place in the world. Then again, I'd be willing to go to a New York City ally if it meant we were on vacation. The Bahamas. The prettiest photoshoot location I've ever had. It was glorious. The beach, the boys, the condos, the boys, the white, soft sand, the boys. As you might be able to tell, being a model makes one a bit lonely. Its hard to have a boyfriend when you're always having another photoshoot, across the globe, with a ton of foreign boys, and barely any clothing on. That makes for a very trusting relationship. Maybe I should date a model...

As it was a very long plane ride, I brought about thirty magazines. Every time I saw a pic of me or Anna, I cut it out and glued it into our collage. It was really cute. We have at least two hundred pictures already in it. We hung it in our mansion. Pretty much every pictures ever taken of either of us is in that collage. We keep it to remind ourselves that we'll always have each other through success and failure.

I decided to look at YoungWildandFree, the new magazine that we've started being photographed for. Mostly the magazine is for artists, but they use a few select models and we happen to be two of the six. Its great, we work with a lot of people around our age. The cover mentioned two things that draw my attention.

First, its a picture of me and Annie both in leather jumpsuits, turn to pages 26-30. Secondly, the band Half-blood, a group of five totally hot musicians, has their latest photoshoot, where The Grace is featured shirtless, on page 31. Oh. My. God. Sorry Annabeth, our collage is gonna have to wait until after I'm done drooling over 'The Grace's' abs. The Grace is what Half-blood's lead singer calls himself. His real name is Jason Grace but only certain people know that. The general fan just knows him as Grace. I guess it plays to the mystery of his quiet side. I think he's just shy, which is adorable.

But them abs on page 31 are not shy in the least. Pages 31&amp;30 are right next to each other, which means that there is model me standing there in baby blue lace lingerie with black 5 inch stilettos on the page next to Jason wearing just dark wash blue jeans and a smirk. He's rocking black converse too. If I were a customer, I'd think they would be trying to play us off as a couple who just got back from a fancy restaurant and is going to now have sex. Interesting way to sell a magazine...

I have that sexy camera look on my model face. Like I'm looking into space but look seriously focused at the same time. I've perfected that face. It sells the best, and the more copies I sell, the more jobs I get, and the more money I put away for retirement. I went through four years of college after graduating a year early. I'm twenty two right now. Annie is four months older than I am.

I have three camera looks. Possessive, like I want to tear the clothes off my modeling partner, sexy, when I'm in a picture by myself, and deadly, when I'm supposed to work with more than one other model. I have a few other modeling expressions but only by request. And I never show vulnerability. Vulnerability is weakness and if I'm weak, I'm going to be taken advantage of. I don't trust anyone but Annabeth and out manager and other best friend Thalia.

We met Thals the first day we walked into Venus Modeling Agency. She introduced us to the boss and gave our first big break. I always thought she was high strung until she had a sleepover with us in one of the grande hotels and she told us about her mega crush on diAngelo, the Italian rebel drummer for Half-blood.

According to Cally, our private jets flight attendant, we won't be landing for another six hours. Screw this I'm taking a nap, I thought. I set my magazine on the empty seat to my right. Annabeth occupied the seat to my left. I leaned my seat back, and fell asleep with thoughts of a shirtless Jason Grace bouncing around my head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yay new chapter! :p

Disclaimer: I no own PJO

Annabeth POV

Thank god. Vacation is finally here. Though I wish we were going somewhere with a little more history. The beach totally does not have the same affect a museum would. See, what am I going to learn by going to the beach? That my abs look great with a bikini? That guys stare with they're mouths open at us, even when we're on an island? Nothing useful that I may be able to use from an educational standard.

All that aside, I'm psyched to be going to the Bahamas again! Don't tell Piper though, I'll never hear the end of it. Secretly I love the beach. My toes in the sand, waves crashing on the shore, a beautiful sunset... It's going to be amazing.

"This is going to be perfect!" Piper said, "Now all we have to do is get our bags to Frank and we can get this show on the road." We lugged our nine bags toward the plane. I brought two bags and a carry on and Piper found the necessity to bring five suitcases and a carry on purse, stuffed with every make up product known to man. Only god knows how that thing stays together. Now I will admit that one of her suitcases is stock full with bathing suits for the both of us.

Silena Beauregard, VMA's owner, decided that she couldn't send her two prettiest models to the Bahamas without some sexy bathing suits. Her words, not mine. Now I will be the first to say that I don't think 47 bathing suits is some, but they are all really cute.

We trudged over to the end of the private jet where our pilot Leo was talking to Cally. I think they're secretly in love due to their loving tone, flirtatious looks and subtle comments. I smiled at Leo as he and Cally looked deep into conversation. He acknowledged me with a nod of the head and we left the bags to Frank who had walked up behind us. As we climbed into the plane, Piper looked more like she was skipping than walking. I smiled to myself, thinking how much fun we are going to have the next three weeks.

We walked over to our seats and as I was pulling my headphones for my iPod out of my bad, I finally understood why Piper 'needed' such a huge carry on. Her bag was stuffed with at least thirty magazines. Dang. I just smirked and shook my head as I snuggled into my seat and turned up some Nickleback. I started to fade off about two hours after we took off, listening to Someday.

I must have been asleep for a long time because when I woke up, Cally told me that we'd be landing in half an hour. I stretched and rolled over realizing that I should probably start trying to wake up Piper 'cuz it usually took at least ten mins to get her up. As I began shaking her awake, a magazine fell from lap. I rolled my eyes, picked it up, and looked at the page it fell open to. I groaned as I looked at the picture of the most obnoxious boy guitar player in the history of the world.

I mean sure some of Half-blood's songs had good lyrics or instrumental parts, but their lead electric guitar player, Percy Jackson was a huge jerk. I had to pose with him once for his "rise to stardom" photoshoot. He wouldn't stop looking at my butt and calling me 'babe'. It was the worst five hours of my life. He was always looking at me like I was the last piece of bacon on earth. He was totally self obsessed, and that is the perspective of a model who has a personal collage of pictures of herself and her best friend in her mansion. I mean sure he was hot, but if his personality sucks, then his hotness goes down by like 55% so now he's only 45% sexy. But let me tell you, that 45% was working for hmm. Mmm...

I angrily threw down the magazine and scolded myself. I went back to shaking Piper and after the fourteenth "I don't wanna," she reluctantly got up and started putting her magazines back in her bag. She smiled and said, "Now since we've just had so much sleep, why don't we unpack at the condo real quick, then thrown on some bathing suits and hit the beach?" I smiled and nodded.

We originally bought the condo seven months ago, the second time we had a photoshoot here in the Bahamas. We figured that it would be amazing to spend all of our summers here as we were here in august the last time, and it was gorgeous. We already make billions of dollars a day for just looking pretty so we thought we deserved a place to help us cool down and chill out from the pressure of being a famous model.

Twenty minutes later, we were riding up the crystal elevator to the first floor of the condo. We stepped out and I gasped. It was beautiful. Light was streaming in through the large bay windows facing the ocean. The living room space had a shiny wooden floor, red furniture, and a huge 90 inch TV. The kitchen had a bar set vertically to the refrigerator, which I had Travis (a young trickster who I made out with to make his crush, Katie, jealous who had owed me a favor) stock with tons of food after inspecting, we went up the marble staircase and entered our bedrooms.

The condo had six bedrooms, but only two of them were being used, mine and Piper's. Mine had navy walls, a fluffy white carpet, a mechanical walk-in closet electronically set to present me with cute outfits, and shimmering silver furniture. My bed, dresser, and vanity all sparked. Piper's bedroom was respectfully in all shades of purple. I quickly changed into my silver bathing suit and slipped on my white sandals. I grabbed a towel and walked across the hall to Piper's room.

I knocked and she stepped out in a periwinkle bikini. She smirked at me and said, "and I thought I looked good. Damn, Annie. All the working out you did totally paid off, your legs look great." I smiled and winked, "you don't look to bad yourself." We both laughed and linked arms as we ran down the screen door and out to the beach.

I spread out my towel on the beach. Only about ten other people were here. There was a group of five boys walking in our direction with no sure purpose. Two of them seemed to be arguing about something but I couldn't see what any of them looked like as I was to far away. There. Was also a family a little farther along having a picnic. I smiled and left Piper to put on her sunscreen. I don't burn, I just tan. Its my California skin. I ran towards the water and dived in.

I was swimming around for a while and then decided to just lay in the water and float for a while. Unfortunately for me, I bumped into someone. My face turned red and I quickly apologized before turning around, and seeing the tanned, green eyed, man standing in front of me, with prominent and impressive abs. The hottest, most obnoxious, annoying boy was standing about two feet away from me in the Atlantic Ocean in the Bahamas, where I thought I'd be free and left alone. This must of been some evil trick, the universe was playing on me. I'll close my eyes, count to ten, and he won't be there anymore. He's just a figment of my imagination. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Ten. I opened my eyes, and there he was.

Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: I know I'm a terrible person... Its just finals, and graduation, and time capsules, student counsel, band concert... So much... But here we go._

Piper POV

Ugh. I can't reach my back, I thought as I was applying sunscreen. The worst place I got burnt last summer was the center of my back. It was gross and red and peeling... Ew. So here I am trying not to have a repeat when I hear a deep male voice from behind me.

"Need some help there?" He said. I couldn't see him, and usually I don't let strangers help me, but this was a serious situation. I handed him the bottle, still not having seen his face. He gently rubbed sunscreen on my back. Once I felt his hand lift from my back I turned around.

"Thank you so- oh my god." I paused mid sentence as I looked up at the boy I had been crushing on for years. Jason Grace stood looking down on me on a beautiful beach, while, might I add, he was shirtless. I had to pinch myself to ensure that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Jason. I swear I've seen you before. Oh, you're the model with the famous braid and beautiful kaleidescope eyes... You're even prettier in person..." I blushed and looked down. He looked at me and suddenly his face turned beat-red. "Crap. I said that out loud, didn't I... Oops." I giggled as he rambled on.

He just smiled at me. I stood up to greet him properly and once again realized my attire. I smirked as I saw him check me out, notice that I saw it, and then blush. "Sorry," he said again. I just laughed.

"Its alright. I'm gonna take it as a complement that someone as good looking as yourself blushes at me." He smiled. We started talking for a while until I realized that Annabeth was no longer in sight. I paled thinking the worst. Jason and I took off running to the water. I didn't see Anna anywhere. All of a sudden a tan boy with a sculpted body, chiseled features, and sea green eyes. The eyes tipped me off to that this was Percy Jackson. As he emerged from the water, I saw he was carrying something motionless. It was Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

I realized he really was there standing in front of me. He gave me his signature smirk and said, "Hey babe." I scuffed and tried to swim away.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me flush against him. I blushed and tried to pull away. "Ooh feisty aren't you? That's alright it looks like I've got me the catch of the day." I squired some more and he just tightened his grip. "Come on sweetheart, it would be so great to spend the rest of my vacation tangled up in sheets with you." He winked at me and smirked again.

I whipped around real quick and finally broke free. I twisted but fell on my ankle and tripped over a rock. I remember falling below the surface and hitting my head on something heavy. Suddenly the whole world went dark.

Piper POV

I took in a shaky breath as Percy finally got to shore. Anna had a small bruise forming on her temple and she looked to be unconscious. Silent tears started to roll down my face and I started hyperventilating. I was scared to death. Suddenly in the middle of my panic attack, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my body, holding my tight. I leaned back against the body supporting me and cried into Jason's shoulder.

"If y'all are done over there, I could really use a hand," Percy called. I raced back to get my towel so Percy could set Annabeth down. After he laid her down, he began to give her CPR pumping air into her lungs. Her breathing began to come back in slow heaving breaths. Percy took a break and sat back on his knees while I assumed my role of the best friend and kneeled down beside her.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she began to sit up looking around. She saw me with Jason standing behind me and her eyes widened a bit. She also saw Percy sitting next to her and immediately shied away from him. I wondered what was up with that...

She shook her head and looked at the towel while she played with her hair. "Please tell me what I think just happened, didn't happen?" I shrugged and Percy smirked when she looked at him.

"I hope you're better at making out when you're conscious because though I admit it was fun, making out is just not the same with out someone else moaning into your mouth." He smirked and chuckled at her scandalized facial expression. "I'm just kidding sweetheart. But it would be nice to get one little kiss for saving your life."

"Considering you were the one who put my life on the line in the first place, I don't really feel like playing your hero game right now," she shot back, glaring at him.

I could already tell they were going to have a rocky relationship. But I'm smart enough to know when two people like each other and this is one of the moments that I get butterflies for someone else. Its like a sixth sense. I smirked back at Jason and he whispered,"They're so going to be perfect for each other. They're just both so stubborn." I smiled. Its like he read my thoughts. Hmm...


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm thinking about stopping writing this... Idk its getting kinda boring and I have another idea in my head... Idk if we can get to thirty positive reviews then I'll continue. If not, I'll just put this story on pause and start writing the new one... So here we go chapter numero cuatro.

Annabeth POV

I feel like this could be some kind of nightmare. I keep pinching myself to wake up from this terrible dream but I can't wake up.

*Flashback*

I stood up and shuffled, standing next to a smirking Piper. "So why are you guys here anyway?" Piper asks. Jason takes on hand and begins to rub the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well you see... Um... Wegotkickedoutofourhotel..." He mumbled.

I smirked in his direction and said, "I'm sorry could you say that one more time clearer?" Jason's cheeks turned pink, "We got kicked out of our hotel." I chuckled slightly as Piper giggled.

"How did you manage that genius?" Piper said leaning against him. Hmm wonder when they got so close... I guess you miss some things when you're laying on a beach unconscious...

"Well I of course decided to not be a buzz kill like Blondie over here, and started an epic chocolate fudge fight. It was fricking awesome! There was chocolate everywhere. I so won." Percy said laughing. "That's so immature," I said. His grin broke a bit and he glared at me.

"He ruined the room, so they kicked us out. Now we have nowhere to sleep for the next week." Jason said getting a bit angry. He turned to Percy, "if it wasn't for your idiocy, we'd be lounging on beach chairs by a crystal blue pool at a hotel." He glared at Percy and Percy had the slight decency to look a little ashamed.

Piper looked sad for a minute and then her idea look flashed onto her face. Uh oh, I thought. I know that look. She looked at me and suddenly I knew her idea. My eyes widened and as she opened her mouth, about to speak, I pulled her aside. "Excuse us for a second boys."

I shoved her to the side and she explained. "Come on Annie! They don't have anywhere to stay. We have extra rooms in the beach house, and it would be great to have a sexy singer right across your hall, wouldn't it? I mean you get Percy and I get Jason. Its a win win right?" I blushed and she smirked, "see its a perfect plan."

"Don't call me Annie!" I said quickly. "Ugh I don't know about this Piper. I mean they just got kicked out of a hotel. I don't want them destroying the beach house too." I sighed and thought it over. It would be nice to see Percy's beautiful green eyes everyday for the next week, but he's so obnoxious. I don't know if I can deal.

"Alright Pipes I'll make you a compromise. They can stay for the week, but if Jackson messes up anything and I mean anything, I get to personally kick his ass out the door. I don't care about Jason. I don't think he'll be a problem." Her face broke into a huge grin and she squealed and hugged me. She jumped off and ran back to /where we left the boys.

I walked over and stood next to her as she finished telling them her idea. Jason smiled and was about to answer when Percy cut in. "Aww Annie you didn't have to turn around and come back so fast, I was enjoying looking at your ass from this angle. Oh well, I'm sure I'll see it plenty of time over the next week when we're bed buddies."

He smirked and my eyes flashed with anger. He didn't even know me and he was already cracking comments about sleeping with me. Ugh I hate guys like him. I turned toward him and slapped him right in the face. "That's for calling me Annie." I kicked him in the shin and he doubled over in pain. I played soccer as a kid, I had a pretty powerful kick. "And that's for insinuating bedding me. Good try Jackson," I said as I smirked at his body curled up in pain. "Meet you guys at the beach house," I said as I turned and strutted back to the house the smirk still present on my face.

*End of flashback*

Now I was laying on my stomach checking my instagram. I had fifty like on my latest pic of a selfie I took on the jet with Piper sleeping behind me. Even in sweatpants, she looked flawless.

Suddenly I heard a low masculine voice behind me say, "Wow. Even when you're not wearing a bikini you're sexy. Damn." I scowled as I whipped around and saw Percy standing behind me. "How did you get in here? I had the door shut and locked. What if I was changing?" I glared at him and he smirked and held up a paperclip. "These babies can get you into anything these days. And as for the changing part, I would've been way luckier to have come in and seen that."

He smirked as I blushed at his last comment. I suddenly got an idea. I walked over to him and made sure to come really close sliding my body against him as I stood on my tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "Maybe next time I'll just invite you, and you can change me into new clothes yourself." I made sure to 'accidentally' brush the tip of my tongue against his ear. I felt him shiver as I slid down his body, purposely brushing my finger tips over his abs.

I walked out of the room adding an extra little sway to my hips. When I turned to give him a little seductive wink, I saw him transfixed with wide eyes looking at my hips. I winked and I saw a falter in his breathing. I quickly slid away, taking the stairs out of my bedroom, to the main hall two at a time. I jumped in onto a couch in the living room where Jason and Piper were talking and started cracking up.

Maybe living with Percy for a week won't be as bad as I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: And now I'm writing two stories at once... Cool.

Percy POV

Ugh. I stood there in her room for about five minutes after what my mind has come to identify as the 'incident'. As soon as she left, I slumped myself against a wall and slid to the floor. I honestly felt awful about the ocean thing, but I couldn't tell anybody that. I can't break out. I have to stay concealed. Show no feelings and no one gets hurt. No one but me. I refuse to hurt anybody the way I was hurt.

See, my mother was ripped away from me at a very young age. She had been married to my step-father, Gabe Ugliano. My real father was MIA on a port mission. That's all I know. I have one picture of him and my mother before they had me but he was overseas when my mom gave birth to me. I know he's never seen me. I know I've never seen him. I also know that I get my messy black hair and sea green eyes from him. My mom always said that I had his sense of caring as she was my world.

My mother was abused by her second husband, and one day he was so drunk and mad, he killed her. I watched her bleed out on the floor of our apartment when I was twelve years old. Gabe had run out and the cops had been searching for him for two weeks before they found him in a motel room. Hanging from the rafters. He had killed himself as well as my only family.

Neither of my parents had any brothers or sisters so I didn't have any aunts or uncles. I was moved around into adoption houses all over the country. Finally after three years, I met my best friend Jason and his family. They adopted me and I've been part of their family ever since.

I don't want anyone to lose the ones they love like I did. The only things I have left of my parents, is the picture of them together, my mothers locket, their wedding rings that they kept in a small case from when they got married. They had two sets. Since my dad was in combat, he wore his on a necklace chain and my mother did the same in remembrance of him. The others, they kept in the case in the drawer, under the floorboards, under the old lamp in the attic.

I got up off the floor and walked down the stairs out off her room. I walked into the living room in their beach house and saw Annabeth giggling, Piper staring at her like she's insane, and Jason looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and sat down on the chair opposite of the couch Annabeth occupied.

She looked up at me and smirked as I glared at her. Piper and Jason sent each other knowing looks. I glared at them too. "Is there something we should know?" Jason asked. "Nope, nothing," Annabeth answered.

"Anna, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Piper asked. Annabeth got up and followed her out of the room. Jason got up and moved to sit across from me. "Alright what is up with you and Annabeth? One minute you hate each other and the next you both disappear for at least ten minutes. I'm not as stupid as I look. There's something going on. You like her don't you?" Jason said.

"Shh keep your voice down. There's no wall between us, I'm right here. As for your first question, there's nothing up. I'm flirting with her and sometimes she takes the bait and other times she turns it around on me. I don't know what to think. She is really hot but I think she's going to be hard to get 'cuz she over thinks everything. Its going to make the reward in the end even better."

"And the second question?" "I don't know. She's hot, but she's smart. She's got everything. Her curls make me want to thread my fingers into them. I'd pay anything to wipe that little smirk off her face. And sometimes when she bites that fucking lip of hers, I want to slam her up against a wall and bite it myself. I've known her for what, two hours? And I already think she's perfect." I sighed. "I don't know what to think."

He sat there listening and suddenly got a smirk on his face. "Has the famous playboy Percy Jackson finally met his match?" I hit his shoulder and chucked. Secretly I hoped she liked me back but then I thought about what happened to my old girlfriend. She got obsessed with the fame that being my girlfriend gave her. But that could never happen to Annabeth. She's a fucking model. She already has the paparazzi wrapped around her finger.

Her model body drove me crazy. Her toned arms and legs that looked like they could be a mile long. Her hair with its bouncy curls and her lips that were shaped beautifully. Her butt was fucking sexy as hell and it was great that when she was mad at me, she'd walk away in front of me. I think she knew that I liked to stare at her 'cuz whenever she caught me, she'd smirk and wink.

I had no idea how to feel but I guess I must have zoned out a bit sitting there because when I looked backup at Jason he smirked and said, "Dude, you've got it bad."

And I knew he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I have so many tests to do... Thank god for stress relievers, like writing. Yay! I wanna thank everyone who inspired me to keep going with this story. I love it when you review, so thanx for that. :) Anyway...

Annabeth POV

After I told Piper what I did to Percy, she just sat there on the barstool next to me with her mouth open a bit, staring at me. Suddenly she burst into hysterics, laughing so hard she fell off the stool onto the floor where she rolled around laughing. "Haha nice one Annie, haha. I knew you could do it! Haha," she said still chuckling.

She was sitting on the floor trying to catch her breath when Jason walked in, Percy following a short while later. I wonder where he had wandered off to... She burst into another fit of giggles when Percy looked at her. Jason just smiled and lifted an eyebrow while Percy sent me a questioning glance. I smirked and winked and a flash of understanding came upon his face. At first I saw him blush a bit but then I saw his plush lips turn up into a smirk and I knew something had to be coming soon.

I was suddenly aware of how when Piper and I were out here, Jason and Percy were talking in the living room. For all I know, they could have been planning my untimely demise! It could happen... Who knows what those boys are capable of?

Percy took his smirk and walked back upstairs with a look that said "Follow me, if you dare." So of course I followed him. Curiosity is one of my greatest downfalls. My mind jumps at every chance for knowledge. I know that isn't typical for a model, but I'm not typical. Get over it. I discreetly followed up the stairs but when I got to the top, he was nowhere in sight. I walked slowly down the hallway past the bedrooms, continuously looking around as if he'd jump out at me. As I passed his room, the door opened quick and two hands reached out and grabbed me, one wrapping around my waist and one covering my mouth in case I had screamed.

Of course he had taken me by surprise, but I would never tell him that... He pulled me into the room and shut the door. His mouth was pressed against my ear as he whispered to me. "If you promise to cooperate, I'll remove my hand." I quickly nodded and he removed his hand. I took a minute to look around at the room he had made his home. He had chosen the blue and green themed room. It was one of the rooms facing the ocean and the balcony connected to it overlooked the beach. Clothes were scattered across the bed and the covers were thrown back messily. The whole room screamed Percy even though he'd only been here a short while. It smelled like Percy, like salt water and something sweet, chocolate chip cookies maybe?

He gave me a half smile when I looked at him expectantly. I had no clue what was going to happen next. Percy was completely unpredictable. He reached out an arm and placed his hand on the small of my back and silently led me to the balcony. He opened the curtained glass doors and what I saw was beautiful. He had a blue plaid picnic blanket surrounded by small candles and a picnic basket. The railing was adorned with twinkling fairy lights. The whole scene was beautiful.

I smiled slightly as he sat down on the blanket. He looked at me expectantly and I blushed realizing that I was still just standing there awkwardly in the doorway. I sat down across from him, close, but not close enough to be invading. He opened up the basket and took out pasta salad, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a little bottle of champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries. "Earlier this afternoon while you were in your bedroom, I set this up as a sort of apology for the concussion thing," he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I smirked a bit when he said, "I'm really sorry about that, by the way. Usually I don't make pretty girls fall unconscious, unless they're at one of our concerts of course."

I blushed a bit at the compliment and he smiled. He poured two classes of champagne and handed me one. We toasted to the condo and drank. We ate and talked and he was pretty polite most of the night. I laughed when he tried to throw a strawberry up, and catch it in his mouth, and missed, hitting himself in the eye. "Seaweed brain," I mumbled and playfully hit his arm. He smirked. "Wise girl," he said and moved closer to me on the blanket.

I smiled at him but shivered a bit as it was getting chilly from the evening ocean spray. He must've noticed because the next thing I know, his arm is draped around me, pulling me closed to him. I snuggled into his side, wallowing in his body heat. He placed his chin on my head and we both looked up at the cloudless, star-filled sky. I was pointing out constellations and to my surprise, so was Percy. We talked about life and dreams and I was content. Percy told me how he'd like to be a marine biologist and how he took online college courses while touring. I told him about my dream of design and how I want to be an architect. I told him about my drawings and how as a kid I had dreamed of redesigning the empire state building and the skyscrapers in New York surrounding it.

We were lulled into a comfortable silence and my eyelids began to droop. Before I knew it, I was asleep in Percy Jackson's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'm tired of taking tests! Ahhhhhh two more to go.

Piper POV

When Annabeth followed Percy upstairs, I smirked at Jason. He laughed and plopped down next to me on the barstool that Annie had just vacated. She hates it when I call her Annie. I think its because her dad used to before she ran away...

Anyway, he sat next to me and we started small talk. While Anna and Percy had been teasing each other, Jason and I had been playing epic versions of twenty questions every chance we got. Its more fun than it sounds actually. We've got a lot in common.

As it was about dinner at time, I decided to wow Jason with my culinary talents. I pulled on an apron and he sat at the counter watching. I pulled out the ingredients for chicken pot pie. After putting it in the oven, I knew it would take about an hour to cook. We sat there talking and messing around until the fire alarm started going off. I looked around in confusion and saw that the pot pie was on fire! I checked the internal temperature that I was sure was set at 350. It said 750°.

I was scared, I thought the whole house was gonna go up in flames. Luckily Jason came over with the fire extinguisher and shut off the oven before offending the door and spraying what was left of the pot pie. I sighed when he pulled out the charred remnants of chicken, vegetables, and gravy. "Looks delicious," said Jason chuckling. I giggled and locked up at him. "So much for wowing you with my epic cooking skills." I looked back at the ruined oven. "Its a good thing we had two ovens installed to the house in here," I giggled and he laughed.

"That will be something to explain to Annabeth," he said with a snort of laughter. I groaned when I realized I'd have a lot to explain later. He just gave me a half smile in return. "Let's try dinner again," he said bring out a box of macaroni and cheese. I smiled and went to cabinet to grab a pot to boil water. Cooking with Jason was a lot of fun. We eventually sat back at the counter with glasses of iced tea and bowls of macaroni and cheese.

I giggled as we were eating thinking that it tasted even better sitting next to something so tasty. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I had to suppress the urge to blush and just settled with throwing a smirk in his direction. He returned with a smile and we went back to eating our dinners.

When I finished I picked up my bowl and walked to the sink. I set the bowl inside and turned around just to run into Jason's chest. I froze and so did he. I looked up at him and blushed. He backed away awkwardly and cleared his throat. Able to breath again, I bit my lip looking at him. He sent me a nervous half grin and I smiled. "So... Percy and Annabeth will probably be together all night, want to watch a movie?" "Sure," I replied laughing when I watched him relax.

We walked to the screening room and sat in the plush red, reclining chairs. When you sat in them, you sunk into squishy comfort. He grabbed us bags and filled them with popcorn from the popcorn machine, and handed one to me. We had previously decided to watch the Avengers. I had to admit that I loved all the Marvel movies. They were just so well done, and the characters were always portrayed by my favorite actors. I've actually worked with some of them. All nice people.

We watched the big screen as the movie went on. About half way through the movie, I lifted the console between our two chairs turning them into a couch. Jason put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I snuggled up to his side and laid my head back on his chest. When the movie finished I looked up at Jason to see him already looking at me.

Simultaneously we leaned towards each other and kissed. I felt a spark and sat up a bit, trying to get better axis to his lips. He lifted his lips of mine to trail kisses down my neck and up again to my ear. He placed butterfly kisses behind my ear nipping and kissing down my neck. I moaned and put my hands in his hair, tugging lightly. I pulled his head back towards mine and we kissed again. I bit his bottom lip and he groaned opening his mouth.

I smirked having acquired my goal. My tongue swept into his mouth and we fought for dominance. I won and began search his mouth with my tongue. He in turn ran his along the bottom of my tongue and I shivered. I felt him smirk into the kiss and withdraw his mouth. I groaned in resistance and he smiled down at me.

"Though I was enjoying myself, I think we should head up to bed, seeing as its 1:30 in the morning..." He said. I rubbed my eyes and yawned in response. I didn't realize how late it was when we actually started the movie. "I don't wanna get up," I mumbled, laying down and snuggling into the couch. He rolled his eyes and reached down and picked me up, carrying me bridal style.

He carried me up to my room and tucked me into bed. He bent over and kissed my forehead but I grabbed his wrist before he could go. "Don't go. Stay with me," I mumbled pulling the covers up. He sighed before sliding in beside me, pulling the covers back up and wrapping his arm around my middle. I fell asleep exactly fifteen seconds later, after he kissed my hair and fell asleep himself.


	8. From me to you

A/n: Hey guys, this will be going up on both of my most recent stories in progress. I'm pausing both stories for the summer since I have so many things going on. Between spending time with family and going to summer camps, I feel as if it would be wrong to keep you out of the loop. I may be uploading some one-shots this summer, but for now my stories are on pause. I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and stuck by me and reviewed. I love writing and reading your thoughts on my pieces warms my heart. I love you guys and I want to encourage you to keep reviewing. Thank you for being who you are.

Love,

.dam, aka Rachel. 3


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: So... Yay more writinggg.

Percy POV

Annabeth snuggled right up to me and feel asleep on my shoulder. She had this cute little mumbling thing that she did in her sleep, I wouldn't be able to explain what she was saying, just that it sounded adorable. I smiled as she shifted in her sleep so that she rested her head on my chest. I fell asleep soon after placing my chin atop her head.

Annabeth POV

I woke the next day with somewhat pressure on my head. I looked up slightly moving my head to see that I was curled into Percy. 'Oh crap,' I thought. Then the memories from last night flooded into my brain and I smiled. I checked my watch noticing that it was 7:30. I had to get up and go back to my room before Piper woke up and saw me with Percy.

She and I typically went running together at eight. It was part of our fitness regime that we could work out our legs and keep our cores toned, so we would run at least three miles a day. We've run together everyday for the past year unless we were interrupted by flights or photoshoots and then we'd make up for it later in the day.

I tried to slide out of Percy's arms without waking him up but right as I was out of his arms I felt him reach out and grab me around my waist and pull me back into his lap, nuzzling my neck in his sleep. "Seaweed Brain," I grumbled. I saw him smirk and then try to cover it up with a fake snore. I let him believe I didn't catch him by turning around in his arms so that I was sitting on his lap with my legs around his torso.

I moved my lips to his neck and began kissing and sucking his pulse spot. I heard his breath hitch when I reached the little patch of skin behind his ear. I smirked and sucked that spot until I heard a moan slip from his mouth. "Oh fuck," I heard him say. I threw my head back and laughed at his slip, still sitting on Percy's lap.

I got off him and detached his hands from my waist. I was still wearing my clothes from last night and I had 15 minutes to go get ready for my run. I waved to Percy as I walked out of his room and headed down the hall to my bedroom. I walked up to my closet and punched the buttons to display workout options. I chose an orange sports bra and a pair of spandex. It was five minutes to eight so I headed down to the kitchen to get a quick drink of water before our run.

I sat in the kitchen for fifteen minutes before realizing that Piper must have overslept. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to her room. What I saw made my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

Percy POV

When I heard Annabeth run back up the stairs I walked out of my room. I changed so that I was wearing dark wash jeans. I still wasn't wearing a shirt but I wasn't worried about that yet. I saw Annabeth and I had to try extremely hard to keep my mind out of the gutter. She was just wearing a sports bra and a pair of extremely tight and short spandex shorts. Her ass looked amazing in those. I just wanted to... 'No, bad Percy,' I thought to myself and pinched my arm.

She opened Piper's door and I saw her eyes widen and her jaw drop. My curiosity won over and I walked up beside her and looked in. I saw Jason and Piper curled up in Piper's bed, legs seemingly entangled, with Jason's arms wrapped around Piper. I couldn't see if Piper was dressed or not because the blankets were covering her just so, but I did see Jason's shirt thrown onto the ground. My mind immediately went to the place of no return. Jason had _slept_ with Piper.

In a way I felt pretty proud of my best friend, he had the balls to sleep with a gorgeous model. Usually he was the shy one that his his feelings pretty well. As Piper was beautiful, she wasn't my type. She wasn't feisty like Annabeth or easy like the fangirls that I'd previously had one night stands with. I wasn't that much of a player... And besides, that was over a year ago. I stopped doing it as we got more famous.

Anyway back to the situation at hand. Annabeth was frozen with shock, standing there looking at her best friend. I guess Piper didn't typically do this either. I walked over to Jason and shook him awake. He yawned, sat up and opened his eyes. He noticed where he was, smiled down at Piper, and then saw us standing in the room. His eyes widened and he got out of bed and pulled us into the hallway, quietly shutting the door to not wake Piper.

"Its not what it looks like," he said. "I swear, we didn't have sex. We watched a movie last night, she got really tired, and I carried her up to bed. Then I was about to leave but she asked my to stay with her." He blushed and took a deep breath before continuing. "So I climbed in but at like four it started to get hot under all the blankets so I took my shirt off. I promise, it was 100% innocent."

He looked at me and I shrugged, but when we both looked at Annabeth she still didn't look convinced. She walked back into Piper's room and shook her awake. Annabeth must have been used to having to wake Piper up because though Piper complained a lot about not wanting to get up, Annabeth stayed persistent. Piper finally gave up and sat up.

She looked at Annabeth and smiled saying, "Good morning," before turning and seeing the two of us. She blushed at Jason and then jumped out of bed ready to decent herself. Annabeth calmed down quite a bit after hearing the two stories match up perfectly. Honestly I think the fact that Piper and Jason were still wearing their clothes from yesterday and Piper being fully dressed helped their case quite a bit.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "I believe you guys, nothing happened. Let's just forget about it and move on." Piper then kicked us all out so she could get dressed to go running with Annabeth.

"What a morning, huh Wise Girl?" "Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

Jason just smiled and shook his head at the two of us.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Haha traveling sucks! :D God I hate riding in the car but its the perfect time to write. Oh yeah and since schools starting again soon I'm going to be updating, but not regularly... It'll probably be as scattered at it has been... Just a warning. ;) Shall we continue...

Annabeth POV

After Piper changed I into a blue sports bra and a pair of spandex, she gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek and we headed to the door. We were almost out until I heard Percy call, "What? I don't get one?" I turned around and came up close like I was gonna kiss his cheek but then bit his ear. A bit hard I might add.

"Owwww," Percy cried, holding his ear and glaring at me. I just gave him an innocent smile and a wink and sauntered out the door, making sure to swing my hips as I walked.

Piper and I began running down the beach in silence until she broke it saying, "So I wanted to wait until we were alone to ask about it, but last night I got up from bed to get a drink of water and your door was open. I went in to see if you were still awake but you weren't in your bed, it was still perfectly made like it was when we got here. Care to explain?"

I blushed and sped up a bit, increasing our pace. "Well yesterday apparently Percy modeled his balcony with twinkling lights and a picnic to make up for being jerkish to me." I smiled at the memory, "It was gorgeous. We were eating and talking but then it started to get cold so we sort of snuggled together for warmth." I blushed again. "We were stargazing and not only was I pointing out constellations, he was too. It was like one of those perfect moments in a romance movie. We talked about our hopes and dreams and I sat comfortably in his arms," I said relishing in the memory. "I don't remember much after that so I must have fallen asleep on the balcony and I guess he didn't feel like moving me because I woke up leaning against the wall."

I purposely left out the kissing part because I knew Piper would start fangirling and telling me that we'd be a 'super cute couple'. She just laughed, "Looks like you hate him less now, but I mean you did bite his ear so..." We laughed again. We completed our run just talking about random stuff and old memories.

We walked up the porch and into the kitchen where Percy and Jason scuffled around with pots and pans set up, cooking multiple things at once. They didn't even have to talk, one would rotate this pan or put salt on that pan or flip a pancake and they would just rotate in their own little world. I looked to Piper to see that she was just as impressed as I was. These boys really knew their way around a kitchen.

Jason POV

After Pipes and Annabeth left to go on their run, Percy and I decided that being the nice guests we were, we should make the girls breakfast. We ran around grabbing ingredients for pancakes, scrambled eggs, French toast, sausages, and bacon. Percy's mom taught him and I to cook at a young age.

My dad walked out on my mom, sister, and I when I was two and as soon as he left my mom became a raging alcoholic. She beat my sister and the only reason I didn't get hurt was because Thalia locked me in my bedroom when my mom was awake. She slipped me meals and talked to me and played with me. She was my world. Thalia was only a year older then me but somehow thought it was her responsibility to protect me from the danger in the world. I loved her with all my heart but as soon as she went to school her first day, people had questions about her gashes and bruises. They soon took us away from our so called mother and put her in rehabilitation.

I found out later that she had died in a car crash not to long after we were put in the foster system. Thalia was soon separated from me and we sent letters back and forth for a while until she sent one saying she was running away and was gonna live on her own. She told me that she loved me and to always have hope. I never heard from her again.

I hated being a foster kid. Everyone looked down on me, I was always an outcast, and the select people I befriended I eventually had to leave behind. I even had a girlfriend once, Reyna. We dated for a year before I had to leave again and we broke up. I had lived in 17 different houses with 17 different families. Some tried to make me feel loved and at home, while some abused me and treated me as their slave. In my freshman year of highschool the family I had been living with for a year adopted me and I was happy. I stayed at one school and made friends. In tenth grade I met Percy. My new family was still working with the foster program and Percy came to our house.

We hadn't trusted each other at first because as both of us came from tough backgrounds and we had tough shells to crack. But after we shared our stories we became fast friends and my new family became his too. We eventually met the other guys and started our band. At battle of the bands during our senior year we got picked up by a record company and now here we are. Famous all over the world. I loved preforming and meeting fans but it was great to be away from it all.

Anyway, Percy and I had cooked for our band so many times we basically knew the routine like the backs of our hands. We worked best around each other because we could basically read each others minds. It might be creepy to some people, and at one point one of our band mates thought we were secretly soulmates (which would be extremely strange, the guy is like my brother) *a/n: not to hack on gay people cause I love y'all, but I really don't understand the fetish with putting Percy and Jason together, like even Perico has a basis to go off...* but that's just it. We're best friends, brothers, not a couple. It would be to weird. And I'm into girls, specifically Piper... She's really pretty...

Speaking of Piper, she and Annabeth had just returned from their run as the food was finishing cooking. I smiled at their amazed expressions and started plating food for them. I secretly loved coking and even considered being a chef if the music thing didn't work out. They smiled up at me as I passed them their plates and we all walked to the dining room table. We all immediately dug in.

"Wow guys, this is delicious!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy smirked.

"While I'd love to take all the credit and here you beg me to cook for you, I have to admit that its all Jason's genius," Percy said nodding at me. I blushed and smiled at them all.

"Jason, that's amazing!" Piper said, "guess I don't have to cook then. I'm glad you can make more then macaroni and cheese," she said with a smirk and we all laughed.

'What a great morning', I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hehe... Please don't kill me... I'm back now, right? Hehe, anyway... I'm still taking suggestions about plot lines for other possible stories and am thinking about continuing New Girl and having a sequel of "The College Years"... Let me know what you guys think. Oh, and sorry I disappeared off the side of the earth, school is rough, and I'm lazy... :)**

Percy POV

Annabeth was going to be the death of me. Between her choice of outfit this morning for her run and her sucking on my pulse spot earlier to wake me up... It was going to be a long day. One that I may or may not be looking forward to. Maybe just a little. Okay a lot. But don't tell Annabeth. When she and Piper came back it she looked so unbelievably hot. Her legs were a mile long and so tan. Her hair was falling out of her hairband and framed. She was a bit sweaty but looked sexy red-faced and a bit winded.

She and Piper came into the kitchen and sat next to me on either side. We had decided to make them breakfast and were rewarded with much praise. Annabeth stood up after eating to put her dish in the sink to wash and my breath caught. Her already very short spandex had ridden up a bit and let me say, her ass was amazing. I mean everything about her body just seemed to be goddess like but her curves were especially perfect. Jason cleared his throat and my head snapped away from looking at Annabeth's perfect ass.

When I looked at him he smirked and shook his head seemingly saying, 'Not cool man.' I will admit that I was a bit ashamed but not enough that I wouldn't do it again. She was just too hot and tempting.

After Annabeth and Piper were done washing dishes we all decided to just chill in the hot tub. I headed upstairs, threw on a pair of blue board shorts and then walked back down to the hot tub. Jason was already there basking in the bubbles. I sat across from him and leaned up against one of the jets. The hot steamy water plus the jets soothed my muscles and calmed my senses. I guess it's just something about me and water that calms me down.

Jason and I both sat there in comfortable silence waiting for the girls.

Piper POV

Annabeth and I didn't go into our separate bedrooms to get changed like the guys. I just dragged her into my room and up to the closet. she sat on my bed as I started going through bathing suits on the digital operating screen. I found the perfect one for me and picked out a few for Annabeth so she could try them on and we could pick the right one. More like I could pick the right one for her. Anyway, I slipped on my pink bathing suit and tied up my hair in a ponytail. Annabeth stepped into the bathroom and thirty seconds later came out wearing the bathing suit and a grimace on her face.

The first suit was a two piece with a tank top and was light pink. It had ruffles on the bust and a ruffled skirt attached to the bottoms. I wrinkled my nose and asked to see the next one instead. The second was baby blue. It was a one-piece and was cut deeply. So deep, you could see her bellybutton. Her boobs were practically falling out of the suit. I mean, she did look good in it, but... She looked like she was a stripper heading out for work... Not good. She went and changed. I prayed for this to work and my prayers were answered.

"Anna, you look so hot. Please. I'm begging you. Show Percy who's boss."

She smirked and gave a short nod before tossing her hair over her shoulder and linking arms with me looking totally fierce.

Percy POV

I was just beginning to wonder where the girls were when Piper came into the room. Jason's breathes got shorter and he sat up straighter, running his fingers through his hair when he noticed what she was wearing. She had a hot pink one-piece on and looked smoking. Now, she definitely wasn't my type, but I could clearly see why Jason was practically drooling. it was my turn to clear my throat and smirk at him. I mean, he was gaping at her like he was a fish, better help a brother out. She blushed back at him and gave him a small smile which he immediately returned blushing as well.

See, Piper and Annabeth were very different. Annabeth was a bit like myself in that she knew who she was, how hot she was, and how good she was at making other people see those two things. Or so I thought.

Piper settled into the tub and sat next to Jason who looked very happy about that. "What is taking Annabeth so lo-"

My sentence fell away from my mouth as Annabeth walked in.

**A/n: Well I was going to stop here but nahh, oh and from now on, keep in mind that the story is rated M.**

I swear my heart stopped. I felt like I was in another dimension. Somebody pinch me and let that somebody be this gorgeously sexy model.

I could feel the blood rushing all over me. All I could think was how sexy the girl in front of me was. I wanted to steal her and hide her from the rest of the world. So she'd be only mine. To touch. To kiss. To love.

Annabeth came in wearing a two piece white bikini that accentuated her curves perfectly. Her mile long legs were so tan in comparison of her suit. She was so gorgeous with her hair laying on her back in princess curls. Her tits looked amazing and her stomach was so flat... I could just throw her down and fuck her senseless right here and right now.

The little smirk playing across her features was so hot. Her tongue swept out of her mouth and she licked her top lip slowly making full eye contact with me. When she bit her bottom lip, the only thing going through my mind was, 'I'd really like to bite that lip.'

She sat across from me on the bench and winked at me smirking. I was right. Annabeth was going to be the death of me. The slow, sweet, sexy, tempting death.

But death none the less.

**Ooh, look at that sexy review button... Mm so sexy...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hehe I like this writing thing... Somehow it makes me happier or something... Weird right? I love when you review, it always makes my day... So thank you for that... :)**

Annabeth POV

Hmm... Messing with Percy is more fun than I thought it would be. It's easy too. All I have to do is bite my lip once in a while, look at him through my eyelashes and run my fingers through my hair a lot... I've had him squirming in his seat since I stepped into the room. From the first swipe of my tongue across my lips to the slow extension of my legs I made in the hot tub to rest my feet on his lap. His eyes have gotten so dark they're almost black.

He looked kind of hot like that though... It made me certainly feel good. I mean, I was able to break into sexual barrier his mind put up and I am personally successful at turning him on with just little things. Imagine if I had turned it up a bit... A smirk broke onto my face and I brought my eyes to meet Percy's and I saw him pale slightly from seeing my confident smirk.

I discreetly slid my feet off of his lap still staying in the conversation I was having with Piper about getting thinner curtains for the bay window to allow for more airflow into the living room. I slowly slid myself closer to Percy on the bench. when I got closer to him I could see him physically tense and look skeptically at me which I just returned with a sly little smile. Keeping up with the conversation and noticing that Piper had gotten significantly closer to Jason to the point where she was basically sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. I was proud of her, usually she was so shy around guys that she liked.

I got so close to Percy that my hip was resting against his but I made no comment towards it and neither did anyone else. Jason actually looked a bit confused and Piper sent me a look basically saying, 'Go for it'.

I slowly rested my hand on Percy's knee and he gave a small jump but stayed Poker faced. I smirked a bit and slowly began tracing small circles on his exposed knee. I could feel small goose bumps start to appear under my finger. He was trying really hard to hold still and not respond to my hand touching him. I slowly began tracing my hand up his leg swirling my fingers as I did. I was about to stop and give Percy a look of power when I felt a hand rest on my thigh.

Instantly I took in a sharp breath and felt the tips of my ears turn red. Percy was fighting back. I was planning my revenge on him when he gently squeezed my thigh. My mind flooded with lust but I knew I wasn't going to let Percy win no matter how good that felt.

Percy POV

She started it... If she hadn't put her fucking little hand on my leg and bat her long eyelashes at me... Give me goose bumps and thoughts that my mother would surely smack me for if she knew about them... But for now it was me against Annabeth. And I was in it for the long run. This was a battle of lust and I was going to beat her... I just didn't know how to quite yet. But let me tell you that I was quite glad that Jason began to lead Piper out of the tub and towards the towels. I had no idea what was going to happen but if something did happen, I'd prefer for it not to while my best friend was sitting there watching my every move.

I stated by throwing her tactic right back at her, apparently she couldn't handle it as well as I could. Her breathes began to shorten immediately and her face began to heat up. She looked sexy when she was turned on. Hell, she looked sexy all the time, she just looked extra good this way. I made a quick deal with myself that I would do as much as I could to see this side of Annabeth and the side that I met on the terrace yesterday as much as possible.

My hand was beginning to trace her inner thigh before she grabbed it and pinned it to the side of the tub with her own. Now I could easily get her off of me, I just wanted to see what she'd do. She surprised me by taking lead and sliding onto my lap and kissing my neck releasing a short low groan from my mouth. She kissed and sucked for a bit before shifting in my lap and then freezing. I thought she was going to ask me something by the look in her eyes but then she just smiled and slipped out of the tub quicker than I could blink.

She looked down towards me, my face showing my shock, and winked. I'm sure she made sure she was especially swaying her hips so I would stare at her ass. Let me tell you I was staring anyway.

But that was not cool... Annabeth couldn't just get all up on me and then sneak away... Her game was getting dirty, she was playing hardball now. Fine, have it her way. If she wanted to play, let's play.

**A/n: Sorry it's so short, it's just really late here and I'm exhausted... I'd write more if there were more reviews... *hint hint* Love you guys! Dat sexy review button doh...**


End file.
